


Wax

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wiggled a little and reached a hand out to wrap around the wrist that Axel held the candle with and looked over at the redhead with lust-dilated eyes. “Drip it on my chest,” He said. BDSM-ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> I need to not go through my AU tag before bed because then I don't go to bed.

It was almost cold in the bedroom, with the window wide open and the winter breeze slicing through the room like a knife, but the contrast was exciting, invigorating, between icy wind brushing over naked, sweat-slickened skin and the lit candle that Axel held in his hand. Roxas lay on his stomach, his hands fisted into balls in the sheets and duvet and his hips lightly grinding against the bed in an effort to get some much needed friction against his erection. Axel just teased him, leaning over every so often to kiss along Roxas's smooth back, and touch him in vital spots with his free hand before reaching back down to stroke himself a few times and back again to run his hand over the curve of Roxas's naked backside and back again to stroke himself some more when he pulled his lips and face away from the spot between pale, bony shoulder blades he had been kissing, and tipped over the candle and let the wax fall there instead.

Roxas inhaled sharply through his nose and released a whimper, his hips shooting forward hard against the bed. “A-Axel,” he whined. The wax was hot but it didn't burn, and it cooled quickly, leaving a tacky puddle of wax that crumbled when he inhaled and expanded his rib cage.

“Do you like that?” Axel asked, his voice an octave lower than usual, and his lips twisted in a devious grin as he tipped the candle over the small of Roxas's back.

Roxas writhed and Axel moaned at the erotic sight, removing his hand from his cock to pick away at the cooled wax scattered over Roxas's back and shoulders as the new puddle was cooling.

Roxas didn't even give the cold breeze time to properly cool the wax before he flipped himself back onto his back, gluing himself in place to the sheets. He wiggled a little and reached a hand out to wrap around the wrist that Axel held the candle with and looked over at the redhead with lust-dilated eyes. “Drip it on my chest,” He said.

Axel shuddered at the request, stroking himself extra hard for a moment before letting go of his cock and swinging one leg over Roxas's waist to straddle his hips. Axel tightly gripped his own erection in his hand along with Roxas's and resumed a furious pace of stroking before bringing the candle forward and dripping the wax in a steady stream over Roxas's right nipple and down his rib cage.

“Oh God!” Roxas whimpered, arching his back at the triple onslaught of the cold breeze, the hot wax and the almost desperate speed that Axel was pumping both of their erections. His cock twitched when the wax scalded his stomach, and he brought a hand down to aid Axel in the quest to stroke themselves into completion. “I'm gonna come, Axel.”

Axel let out a low string of swears as he watched Roxas squirm, and he lurched forward as he came without warning, his fluids dripping over their hands and mixing with the cooling wax on Roxas's stomach. Roxas followed moments after with an erotic cry that had Axel threatening to shoot all over again.

Axel fell forward, plastering himself to Roxas in a mess of semen and candle wax as he caught his breath, feeling better than he had in his entire life.

He might have even missed Roxas's blood-curdling shriek, if it hadn't been for the fact that Roxas screamed in his ear.

Axel finally noticed that the candle was no longer in his hand, and came to the conclusion that he must have dropped it during climax, if the flames that were starting to shoot up on their bed were any sort of clue.

Axel rolled off of Roxas like a ninja and Roxas grabbed the nearest pillow and started beating the fire like an old lady beating a robber with her purse. Roxas was shrieking and Axel was panicking as he grabbed a vase off the dresser and poured its contents, dirty water and dead flowers and everything, over the duvet and extinguishing the flames with a low hiss. It smoked, and both men let out a collective sigh of relief.

They each stole a glance at each other and let out a weak laugh.

“So,” Axel said. “Maybe we should save candles for the bath tub.”

“Hehe. Yeah...” Roxas looked over at the ruined spot on their mattress. “I guess we're sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Axel heaved himself off the bed first, digging his pants from off the floor and slipping them back on as Roxas got himself situated next to him.

“But first though,” Axel began, pulling Roxas closer by the waistband of his pants, running a thumb through the drying cum on his stomach. “We should probably make that trip to the bathtub. Or a shower at least. To clean you up.”

“To clean me up?” Roxas repeated, running both his hands up Axel's abdomen. “Are you sure that's your only motive? Or do you just want to fuck me some more?”

“Maybe a little of both,”

Axel grabbed Roxas by the hand, dragging his protesting lover in the direction of the bathroom.

They never even made it to the couch.


End file.
